Sunscreen, Aloe, And Coffee
by KittyAdaigo
Summary: Mia, Maya, and Diego go to the beach.


_**Alright this is my first published Ace Attorney Fanfic. Miego is like my AA OTP and I had Miego on the brain as I returned from my own beach vacation via 20 hour carride. Hope you enjoy! These characters are not mine. **_

Diego Armando pulled up the long driveway to his old client's beach house. Mia Fey, his girlfriend and colleague was sitting shotgun in his car, with her younger sister Maya in the back listening to her iPod. The ride had been rather quiet, both attorneys lost in their thoughts, only coming out when Maya got hungry and requested burgers for lunch. Mia unbuckled her seat belt once the car came to a stop, and Maya leaped from the car to run around the house, squealing with delight at the prospect of the beach.

"It was very nice of that client to lend you their beach house like this..." Mia smiled as she helped unload the car.

"After a case like that? Yes it is very nice, but we really need to relax. That was a tough one Kitten, and the beach is a nice place to take a load off. I don't think I've seen you truly relax since... Your case..."

"..." Mia looked towards the ocean, "I don't know if I will ever truly get over that case..." Diego unlocked the door and she started inside with her bags. Diego put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kitten... What happened wasn't your fault."

"I know but..."

"Don't give up. It's not over yet. Let me show you something." Diego put down the bags he was carrying and pulled out a file and dragged her to the couch. He sat next to her as she opened it.

"You... You've been working on this for me?" Inside lay details, clippings, pictures, and pictures of evidence against Dahlia Hawthorne.

"Yes. For you Kitten."

"Thank You..."

Diego shrugged, "It's the least I can do for you Mia..."

She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. Diego then smiled. "We should go swimming, we at at the beach after all."

"You just want to see me in my swimsuit don't you Diego..." Mia teased her boyfriend who shrugged again.

"I won't object to helping you with your sunscreen either..." He smirked as Mia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well I don't want you to get burned!"

"Uh huh." She got up and threw her sweatshirt at him.

"No need to take your claws out and resort to violence Kitten." Mia laughed at again. Diego smiled and got up, giving her one more quick kiss. "Go get changed. I'll make some coffee and check on your sister."

"Alright." Mia grabbed her bag and went up stairs to a room and changed into her swimsuit. When she came back down, Diego had found the sunscreen and Maya was putting some on.

"Do you need help Maya?" Mia asked as she finished up sunscreening her arms, legs, and face. "I'll do your back if you do mine?"

"Okay Sis!" Maya ran over and Mia held up her hair. Diego watched as Mia then helped her Maya in turn. He loved how the two interacted together, Mia's kindness and gentleness with her younger sister made him love her a little more. Diego sipped his coffee as he then changed into his swim suit and put his necessary sunscreen on, as to not interrupt the sisters.

"Ready?" He finally asked them.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Maya ran for the door that led them to the private beach. Diego put his arm around Mia as they followed Maya.

After building a giant sand castle, playing in the knee deep water and beating Diego in a splash fight (which he denies losing to), Maya had gotten tired and went inside to watch some Steel Samurai reruns. Diego was still sitting up to his shoulders in the calm salty water, as Mia sat with her wrap wrapped around her like a dress, reading a book.

"You planning on joining me Kitten?" Diego smiled and beckoned to her. She looked up from her book for a moment. "You've been sitting there on the blanket all day.. With the exception of the sand castle... Come cool off!"

"..." Mia stood up and yawned, "I guess I am a little warm. If you insist..." She took off her beach wrap and put her book down.

"Wow..."

"What?"

"The beach just got about as scalding as my coffee Kitten.."

"Oh shut up Diego."

"You're beautiful." He smiled.

"You really think so?" Mia looked down at her two piece. Diego nodded and held out an arm for her and she sat held his hand and sat next to him as he intertwined there feet. He squeezed her hand and they smiled at each other.

"More stunning than this sunset.."

"It is a beautiful sunset..."

"It has nothing on you Kitten." Mia smiled even more.

"You're sweet Diego." She touched his cheek. He smiled before giving her a long sweet kiss.

"I love you Kitten..."

"I love you too Diego.."

"Big Sis!" Maya called as she ran towards the beach. She slowed as she saw Mia and Diego lying together on the beach blanket talking quietly. Mia lifted her head from her boyfriend's shoulder as her younger sister approached and slowly sat up.

"What is it Maya?" Mia said. Diego sat up too, hand still intertwined with his girlfriends.

"Ummm..." She wasn't sure if she was interrupting them or-

"You okay Maya?" Diego asked as well.

"I'm kinda hungry..." She said feeling bad for ruining the moment.

"Oh... Do you want dinner or something?" Mia had almost forgotten her sister was here too. She blushed a little.

"How about we go out for dinner?" Diego offered.

"That sounds good!" Maya smiled.

"I'll go shower and get dressed and then we can go eat okay Maya?" Diego checked with the younger girl.

"Alright! Thank you Mr. Armando!"

"Please Maya... Call me Diego."

"Okay Diego!" Maya ran back up to the house. Diego let go of Mia's hand as he picked up the stray beach supplies and head back up to the house.

"Let me help Diego."

"No Kitten I got it. Go on up ahead and get ready to go out."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Let your coffee addict boyfriend handle it." He smiled.

"Alright." Mia laughed, kissed his cheek, and left to get ready to go out.

Once the beach supplies were successfully put away, Diego smiled at Mia who was sitting in the living room. Mia was dressed in a sundress that made him gasp at how amazing she looked. Maya, was back in her usual acolyte wear, and was sitting behind Mia on the top of the couch, braiding her hair. Diego snuck past, and showered himself, putting on his usual casual wear and returning downstairs.

"Hello ladies. Ready for dinner?"

"You bet!" Maya jumped up, letting go of her sisters hair. Mia untangled a knot and stood up too.

"Let's go." Mia smiled giving Diego a quick kiss as he took her arm in a mock gentleman like manor and held Maya's hand with the other and led them to the car.

"That was really good food!" Maya exclaimed as the arrived home.

"You never stop amazing me with how much you eat Maya..." Diego laughed. Mia laughed too.

"Thanks for the treat Diego..." Mia smiled.

"No problem Kitten. Coffee?" He smiled at his girlfriend.

"Sure..." Mia accepted. Her boyfriend made good coffee, even if he drank an insane amount of it.

"Coming right up!" Diego left for the kitchen. Mia turned to Maya.

"Maya it's getting late... How about you go get some rest? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay! Good Night Sis! Night Diego!" Maya half ran, half jumped up the stairs. Diego came back in with two cups of coffee. Mia took a sip.

"Just the way you like it right?" Diego sat on the couch next to her and squeezed her hand.

"Mmhmm." Diego surprised her with a long kiss. "You like your coffee sweet, just like you Kitten."

"Thanks Diego."

"You're welcome." He pulled her towards him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Mia smiled at first but then her shoulder started stinging. "What the...?" She took off her sweater that was over her shoulders to reveal a bright angry red on her shoulders and chest.

Diego looked at her burn. "It would seem you have a sunburn Kitten..."

"I guess so... You wouldn't have happened to pack some aloe did you?"

"I did. Do you want to borrow it?"

"Yes please."

Diego got up and went to go look for the aloe. "There is some in the bathroom Kitten." He called for her. Mia went over to the bathroom and took it. She pushed her hair out of the way, Diego smiling as she began applying it to her shoulders.

"Do you want some help?"

"Huh?"

"Well.. You wouldn't let me help you with your sunscreen this morning, and you got burned. You should let me help you with the aloe Kitten. The burn will have no spot left without aloe to cause my little Kitten pain." He smirked. Mia rolled her eyes, but was too amused to come up with an excuse. She passed him the aloe, his eyes widened slightly with his own amusement and surprise.

"If you insist Diego..." He started on the shoulder where she left off. As he continued along, he whispered in her ear "I love you Mia, my sunburnt kitten."

"I love you too Diego, my coffee addicted aloe applier." The two some laughed and smiled, the pain of the sunburn all but forgotten.

**The end.**

_**comments? **_


End file.
